


The long lost flame

by GTenshin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M, PWP, psyops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin
Summary: Zed guessed a possibility, some mistake that tormented them to each other.
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The long lost flame

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and my English is very poor. I've made some simple tweaks based on the English translator, I could have guessed there would be many errors in this translated article.so if you see an error in the description please just skip it, I hope you enjoy this!  
> PS: There's a lot of weird settings mixed in about ABO ^^

At five o'clock in the evening, the light from Zed's mask hits the word "Closed" projected on the electronic screen at the side door of the bar, which he pushes open in the next second. Shen was sitting at the bar with his back to the front door and turned around when he heard the electronic tone of welcome behind him, he left his mask on and turned back after just a glance.

"You're late."

Shen's finger was resting on the drink list hanging over the bar, as if he couldn't decide what to drink in the rundown bar he'd just arrived at, fortunately, Zed immediately took the seat next to his left hand and leaned over to press the martini button.

"You're the one who's early."

Zed was still positioned close to Shen's shoulder after ordering his drink, and the hot air from his opening exhale was spraying through his mask onto Shen's ears, Shen doesn't flinch, but continues to sit at the bar as if no one was there, his Omega sniffing the glands on the back of his neck like a cat on a late-night feast. After allowing The Shadow to contentedly explore the scent of his own Alpha, Shen watched the other man as he sat back in the seat beside him.

"Two glasses." Zed stressed again to the bartender, who looked at him disapprovingly but pulled out a second tall glass from the counter anyway. Shen realizes something is wrong between them but remains silent. Zed lifted his own glass and offered to clink them with Shen.

Only the two of them remained in the empty hall, the infamous Gas Can Man had now removed his mask, his pale face haphazardly carved with several scars of varying depths, the end of a black tattoo spreading from his collarbone to his neck. The agent sitting to his right with a giant sword on his back was no longer guarded against revealing his cold, handsome face, his eyes frowned as they swept over a new tiny scar on Zed's left jaw, he raised the fingertips of his right hand to gently touch the scar and asked Zed, "Here?"

"The bullet grazed past." Zed replied in a low voice, while inwardly surprised by Shen's long-overdue concern. It had been nearly four months since they'd last dealt with the rut on a routine basis, and while he and Shen had known each other young, the markings had been of the downright accidental variety. All the love and resentment that ensues is logical and predictable, and the two almost break up when they choose to work for an opposing side, only months of uncontrollable lust can shatter the appearance of strangers. Now Zed was scrupulous about relying on Alpha's senses and immediately tilted his head away from Shen's fingers, keeping a wary eye on his old lover.

Shen quietly withdrew his hand and wiped his fingertips with a moist paper towel, the voltage between them dropping a little. But just as Zed gulped down his cocktail with relief, Shen's next words caught him off guard and made him blush.

"Where do you want to do it?" Shen's tone was careless, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a rare way, "Except in my office ......"

"That...that time was ...... accident." Zed fidgeted and contradicted him.

Shen's damned sense of humor always came out in unexpected ways, and Zed guilty drained the cocktail from his highball glass, his thoughts likewise tracing back to their ridiculous heat cycles four months ago. Omega is born with a certain probability of an irritating heat cycle due to a specific factor, but the supernatural talent makes many of Omega's traits almost disappear on Shadow. Including sudden heat cycles that Zed has never experienced before, and Shen is the victim of his sudden condition. The next evening, Zed wakes up in Shen's bedroom with only fragments of the previous day in his mind, but the content of these fragments and his aching body are enough to make him blush, so he rushes away before Shen comes home.

Zed had wanted to talk to Shen about it, but he got the better of Zed.

"Or do you want to do it here?" Shen asked him over his shoulder, "The bar doesn't open until 7 pm and there's no one here ......"

His Alpha actually had no qualms about expressing his hunger, and Zed looked at Shen in surprise. Fixed heat cycles periods are misaligned for the first time due to their own unexpected circumstances, and Alpha's who can't link in both directions may develop all the traits that make them very sensitive to pheromones, but will Shen, who is also supernatural talent, suffer the same susceptibility periods that are common to ordinary Alpha's?

" Let's ... Let's go to the bathroom."

Shen leaned over and bit Zed's lip, getting up from his seat first.

They squeezed into the corner-most cubicle, and immediately Shen's palms restlessly stroked his ass, light, delicate kisses landing frequently on Zed's skin. In response, Zed helplessly began releasing pheromones to appease him. The familiar smell of gasoline mixed with the faint scent of perfume in the bathroom. The confused look in Shen's eyes finally dissipated somewhat as he guided the fluctuating and violent Alpha pheromones closer to stability.

"You're not in your heat cycles yet." Realizing he'd lost his temper, Shen's tone cooled abruptly. The excessive thirst for Zed so easily tore at Shen's mask of decency that he had maintained throughout. At the same time, the sight of a bland Zed woke him up like a whiplash.

"I have to go, but we'll talk about it another time."

Zed stopped him immediately as he was about to push the bulkhead away and spoke grimly, "Did I let you go?"

"You should have turned me down, Zed." In the small space, Shen and Omega pressed close and hotly against each other, whispering to him, "...... Why did you still agree on this date?"

"Because I have something to tell ...... forget it."

The Eye of Twilight opened his mouth as if to ask further questions, and Zed resolutely leaned forward to block the other man's lips. "Shut up." Zed threatened through gritted teeth and kissed the Alpha in his heavy breathing.

"I don't like owing you favors, Shen, and I'll satisfy you."

Zed conceded defeat early in this stalemate, concentrating on softening his voice to soothe his opponent's desires. No Alpha could refuse Omega's generous offer, not even Shen. But his eyes were filled with dismay and pain, and then he slid passively into the endless, dark pools of primal desire in response to Omega's every sign of affection.

"Just a favor?" Shen knew what his intentions were referring to and spoke coldly, "You said you wanted to satisfy me."

Alpha's use of pheromones to force Omega into heat cycles is a primitive but unethical tactic. But Shen chooses to punish him-the pheromones released by the psychic who knows the difference between life and death press down on Zed's shoulders like a mountain filled with corruption. Alpha's link forced Zed into submission to him for the first time in years after the mark. Zed hadn't gotten used to the coercion yet, and in a panic subconsciously got down on one knee at Shen's feet and tentatively began to undo the leather belt with both hands. Shen immediately reached out and stopped him in his tracks.

"With your mouth."

Zed looked up at him, resistance and fear evident in his eyes, and had to press his face close to Shen's bottom. His nose was filled with the strong scent of Alpha, and Shen, already erect from his teasing, was eagerly rising beneath the zipper. Zed's body, however, couldn't disobey Shen's command, so he did nothing but bite down on the zipper with his mouth, then the bottoms, and finally the erect penis in his mouth eagerly. The warm, moist mouth moaned deeply at the moment it enveloped his cock, enjoying the pleasure from the tip of his tongue in the slow rhythm of Zed's swallowing, the large size causing Omega to pause in his movements at times to cough softly, but the pheromone immersion lured Zed deeper and deeper into it.

When the fair, translucent neck was also covered in a thin red, Zed raised his head again to cast a pleading look at Shen, his penis nearly filling his mouth, his bulging cheeks burning red. Shen followed his downcast gaze to notice the giant blade that was always behind his back, the teenager was watching their childish scene, and stared at the disheveled Zed with an uninterested face.

Zed's mouth left him and he looked embarrassed as he said, "Can you make him leave?"

"It's not the first time," Shen lied to Zed, his Omega avoiding the boy's gaze like an electric shock, carefully circling the glans with the tip of his tongue. Shen lifted his chin, and at some point Zed's eyes quietly reddened and moistened. crocodile tears. Shen sighed inwardly. But his hands gently wiped away the tears from his eyes, and his fingers greedily fondled these red lips with an unrelenting love, then took Zed's hand and held him in his arms.

He'd been right, Zed hadn't been crying at all, those were nothing more than biological tears. But Shen just couldn't bear to see his tears. And the diminishing pheromone suppression granted Zed the right to regain control of his body, and Zed was finally able to relax his rigid body in Shen's embrace, exhaling heavily and the spectral child in his vision gradually transforming into the shape of a giant blade.

"I made a mistake." Shen apologized quietly, "I'm sorry."

He lowered his hand against Zed's forehead, and Zed raised his eyelashes to him at the same time. Gazing into Shen's confused and bewildered eyes after he had calmed down, reason admonished him that he should immediately push the Alpha away from the pheromone-sensitive period.

But ...... this is Shen, and Zed is willing to trust him again and is used to forgiving him.

"I accept." Zed told him, the taut corners of his lips slowly slackening as he glared at Shen and kissed his embraced lover again, grinding the gonads on the side of the other man's neck intimidatingly with the tips of his teeth, "Do what you want, you bastard."

Shen's eyes lit up, his pheromones quickly shifting into a different flavor, less depressing than when the breath of death collapsed. As if riding on the awakening breeze on the skin, refreshing coolness spread into every pore, so that everything becomes soft, including Zed. His trousers had slipped down to his ankles, quietly matching Shen's layers of deep caresses until Shen's fingertips probed between drenched legs, parting round, tight buttocks with his finger belly. Nibbling lightly on the tip of Zed's red ear.

The scent from the gonads on the back of Omega's neck was tempting Alpha to make his next move, and Zed couldn't help but cater to his Alpha heat cycles. But a certain long-standing rule caused Zed to subconsciously grab Shen's wrist, stopping the other man's careful expansion for him.

"Condoms ...... remember ......"

The words froze Zed in place, covered by the erotic urge, transforming him into a rotten, intoxicated caged bird, with a soothing, raspy whisper. Shen's actions are somewhere between the tender, thoughtful, and tender nature of their past interactions and the frosty coldness of their resentment. After ramming into Zed's body, familiarly watched his reaction to finding the sensitive spot, and without hurrying or slowing down, gripped Zed's erect penis with his warm palm.

Shen squirted sultry, thick air around his neck, withdrawing from his body after three or two jerks. Attached to Zed's ear, he spoke in an urn, "You remember - tell me you remember," He bit into Zed's gonads in a demonstration, the sharp pain stinging Zed into making a sound. "What did you say the last time we met."

What exactly did he say to Shen? Zed leaned against Shen's chest at a loss for words.

Zed guessed a possibility, some mistake that tormented them to each other.

"I ...... ah...I love you ......?"

He said hesitantly, doubtfully, and the Alpha behind him finally loosened his teeth, the pain in his gonads replaced by a soft, charming kiss.

"A promise is a promise."

Having said that, those three words could no longer be a harmless joke between them. Zed could only remain silent. Turning around, Shen smiled at him with satisfaction, a slightly bashful and embarrassed look appearing between his eyes. His hands unbuttoned Zed's blouse, dropping his head to cup the already full, upturned tips of his nipples. Again, the free right hand slid around the waist into the wet crack of his ass. The itch from his chest left Zed with nothing to do but palm Shen's forehead to stop his lover's unrestrained teasing.

Shen didn't leave him right away, however, and the brief sharp sucking sensation faded from his chest before Shen blushed and lifted the head buried in his chest. "Here." He reached down with a finger, before giving Zed time to react, and lowered his head again to carefully lick the sensitive breast flesh.

Zed just realized the fact that the other man was trying to explain it to him, and suddenly his cheeks burned hot.

He's starting to lactate. Omega's constitution is exposed to this catalysis sooner or later, but it is, after all, the first time in their lifelong experience that they will rarely find again. Even though Zed couldn't stop shaking from the throbbing of the nipple buds as they crushed him. He also instinctively resisted the strange pleasure Shen brought to his body. After two successive refusals, Shen seemed to then, with the benefit of hindsight, perceive Zed's difference. Hesitating for a moment before asking him, "Is there something you want to tell me, Zed?"

"...... Cut the crap." Zed rebuffed the subject, evasively raising his hands to cup Shen's cheeks."Fuck me, quick."

Happy to do as he was told, Shen squeezed in along the middle of his slippery buttocks, and thanks to the earlier expansion, Zed showed no undue discomfort, instead of focusing on matching Shen's thoughtful rhythm. Sometimes Zed makes rude demands and Shen meets them. Even the omission of protection was so well understood by both men that the phallus never crossed the line of the genital cavity. Staying only inside the sticky back hole pumping and exchanging the pheromone fluids they needed for each other, Shen was attentive enough to ask how he felt even as this suppressed the Alpha's predatory instincts.

"Can you let me in?" Shen's low gasp came, politely seeking advice and attempting to possess his genital cavity.

Zed glared at him and immediately vetoed, "No."

But that glib warning didn't do much good. Shen smiles and holds on to Zed's back. Poking at the cavity of the genital cavity with a sexual instrument as a prank. and rubbed Zed's prick close together without missing a beat. Continuous irritating intrusion caused Zed to surrender to his lover almost immediately. A sore thrill ran up the base of his thighs as if he would lose his balance in the next second, and the only way to enjoy the pleasure safely and without worry was to reach out and wrap his arms around Shen's neck.

"Enough...outside ......" Zed drowsily buried in Alpha's neck. The disempowerment from sex made his body tremble, the sounds he made were so fragile, "......Shen!"

"I know ......"

Shen answered him, the soft touch of his lips landing on Zed's cheek again.

The rush of pleasure piled up as he released into Shen's hand, and Shen kept his promise. but followed in a way that left Zed momentarily speechless - his cum shooting between Zed's buttocks. You don't have to move to feel the sticky fluid sliding down the contours of the base of your leg. Zed looked at Shen with annoyed fury, suddenly realizing that he had shoved something cold into the crack of his ass and bent down to help him with his trousers before Zed opened his mouth to question him.

Of course, Shen didn't mean it in a good way, but he quirked an eyebrow, parked the waist of his trousers between his hips to make sure the thing still had its head out for fresh air and pursed his lips in a shallow smile.

"Wait for me tonight." He wrapped his fingers around Zed's body to press the round object downward and whispered in the softest voice Zed had ever heard, "Promise me, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Zed froze slightly, grabbing Shen's wrist in pursuit. He'd thought the evening with Shen would get longer. Normally Omega must be marked while going through the pheromone-sensitive phase of Alpha. Shen couldn't have been unaware.

"An impromptu mission, take it easy, I'll be back soon."

"...... you better be."

Damn PSYOPS.Zed gritted his teeth under his breath.

After witnessing Shen disappear into the glow of Stand United. Only then did Zed reach up and pull out the contents of his hip crack-an oval room card covered in Alpha's bodily fluids, addressed a block away. Zed sniffed the surface thick with Alpha pheromones. Eventually opening his lips and taking the room card into his mouth, he licked the liquid off the top.

Zed asked the bartender for a glass of water before he left. He had previously frequented the site as Samira's listener. Knew a lot of her complaints about Ripper. Desert Rose half-jokingly, half-threateningly gave the bartender a prohibition order against Zed over ten days ago. Zed saw no reason to contradict her. About that pregnancy theory - Zed shuddered at the thought. He hasn't had a chance, to be honest with Shen yet.

If Shen is angry at him for hiding something, admit the mistake honestly, like they did when they were younger. Zed thought the plan would work and arrived at the hotel with no worries, taking a warm bath and then getting into his bed. A tossed body warned him of hunger, but Zed was in no hurry to call room service, so they can make a mark on this bed before trying some food. But the time spent waiting for Shen seemed to be stretched several times longer by restlessness, and Zed, lying in bed, had to lift his phone in boredom and scratch to his and Shen's message box.

Ask something, Zed thought to himself. "Where are you" or "When will you be back" ?he thought. After a moment's thought, he inexplicably sent a message to the message board:

Note: The Eye OF Twilight. Status: offline.

[Zed: Miss you, Come back quickly.]

Message: unread.

Boring. Zed casually tossed his phone aside. Place the room card, still smelling of Alpha, to the tip of your nose and greedily sniff the scent on it. Maybe Shen would push the door open next second. He thought. Like a man drowning in love waiting for the return of his lover. What he couldn't guess was that he was not destined to wait for Shen tonight. The Black Rose Group will send an S-rank message the next morning with access to all squad members.


End file.
